Music Stars (Book)/Summary
Big Bad Bill and the Woolly Blue Hoodoos Ruby Scribblez: So Bill...Can I call you Bill? Big Bad Bill: Oobla Doobla gombala Ruby Scribblez: Er okay. Simon Growl: He says, yes, Bill is fine. Ruby Scribblez: So, Bill, what do you think of the current music scene? Big Bad Bill: Gombala gombala wallawalla hoohah! Simon Growl: I think what Big Bad Bill's trying to say is that he thinks it's a heap of old Oobla Doobla. Ruby Scribblez: Oobla Doobla? Big Bad Bill: Oobla Doobla? Wallawalla hoohaa Oobla Doobla! Ruby Scribblez: I'm sorry? Oobla Doobla? Simon Growl: It's his favourite. Ruby Scribblez: Yeah, I kinda got that. Big Bad Bill: Oobla Doobla! Simon Growl: Fried and serves in coconute shells. Oh, and he's quite partial to purple bananas too. Ruby Scribblez: Purple bananas? Big Bad Bill: Gombala wallawalla hoohah! Simon Growl: And moonlit gazelles, of course! Ruby Scribblez: But of course. Simon Growl: So, when does my star get to perform his track? Big Bad Bill: Gombala gombala wallawalla hoohah! Oobla Doobla wallawalla hoohah! Mba-wanga-thlunk! Dr. Strangeglove and the Glump Generation Ruby Scribblez: Dr. Strangeglove, it's...er...it's 'interesting' to have you drop by and talk about your contribution to the Music Rox album. Dr. Strangeglove: It's an honour, that's what it is, an honour! Ruby Scribblez: I'm intrigued, how did your involvement with Simon Growl come about? Dr. Strangeglove: Well, we had worked together before- Ruby Scribblez: When you tricked him into unknowingly working for your Criminal League of Naugthy Critters, you mean? Dr. Strangeglove: Like I said, we had worked together before, and when that project finished we both agreed that we could wreak mayhem on the Moshi music charts together when the time was right. Ruby Scribblez: Following the success of 'The Doctor Will See You Now', what's next for Dr. Strangeglove and the Glump Generation? Dr. Strangeglove: Today the Moshi music charts, tomorrow...the world! The world, I tell you! Mwahahahahahaaaa! Sweet Tooth Ruby Scribblez: So, Sweet Tooth, does the release of 'Sweet Tooth Stomp' mark a new direction for Monstro City's most notorious dentist-hater? Sweet Tooth: Not a chance! There's a new baddie in town and I'm only just getting started. Ruby Scribblez: What was it like working with Simon Growl and HighPants productions? Sweet Tooth: It was totally sweet. Did you know he's got gobstopper machines all over his mansion? Ruby Scribblez: Has he really? Sweet Tooth: Not anymore. Ruby Scribblez: So, tell us a little bit more about the Sweet Tooth Stomp. What made you go for the Gooey Glam Rock style? Sweet Tooth: It's a sugar-coated, lipsmackin', candybomb, lemonade grenade of a song that will mesmerise you with its sweet sound and stick in your head like a half-chewed Scummi Bear in Zack Binspin's hair. Or is that just a side effect of my kaleidoscopic Hypno-Blaster lollipop? Ruby Scribblez: Perhaps you should quit C.L.O.N.C. and turn over a new leaf - or should that be chocolated bar? - and cut your teeth in a new career in Moshi music? Sweet Tooth: Are you kidding me? Getting a number one record is as easy as taking candy from Baby Rox. Category:Summaries